Le Tombeau des Masques
by LuneHurlante
Summary: Dans un monde aussi vaste qu'est celui de la Magie, certaines histoires sont transmises, d'autres volontairement effacées. Mais pourquoi effacer une histoire ? Pour n'avoir que la gloire après une lourde bataille, parce que la vérité est trop lourde à porter ? Mais quelle est cette vérité que les gens ont préféré oublier ? Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas été raconté, mais qui est arrivé ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Le début de l'histoire est aussi très semblable à l'originale (normal puisque je suis la chronologie de la série) mais le scénario est bien de moi.

Chapitre. 1 : Le début d'une seconde histoire

_La neige blanche, si blanche. Une étendue sans couleur qui recouvraient la terre sans que l'on puisse dire où elle s'arrêtera. Cela faisait si longtemps que ses yeux n'avaient pas contemplé quelque chose de si beau. Ni quelque chose de si froid non plus. A part peut-être, le regard de _cette femme_. Mais il s'en moquait désormais. _Elle_ avait disparue depuis longtemps. Et à sa place, c'était _lui _qui était venu le chercher. Le sortir de cet Enfer qui était devenu son banal quotidien._

_Pourtant, _il_ avait dû être surpris, voir dégoutté par ce garçon à moitié nu, qui le fixait sans le juger. Ce garçon qui avait sourit en voyant ses vêtements teintés de rouge. Ce garçon qui n'avait pas bougé quand il avait levée sa baguette vers son cou. Ce garçon qui avait prit sa main sans hésiter lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné de le suivre. Encore maintenant, il n'avait pas lâché cette main. Et ils avançaient tous deux dans la neige. _

_Le garçon se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait l'entourer maintenant. De cette femme qui l'avait trahi, de cet endroit qu'il avait considéré comme son chez lui pendant sept ans, de ce froid qui fouettait sa peau, de cette blancheur qui lui brûlait la rétine. Tant qu'il y avait cette main pour le réchauffer, le reste était futile._

- POTTER !

Et voilà, il s'en était aperçu. Harry avait pourtant tout fait pour la dissimuler, mais à croire que la moindre tache d'encre était traître. S'il avait pu se servir de sa baguette en dehors de Poudlard, il aurait pu faire disparaître ce cercle noir de leurs vieux draps. Non... S'il avait seulement eut droit d'écrire à Ron, il n'aurait pas tacher les draps. Il se sentait un peu idiot d'avoir écrit au beau milieu de la nuit, mais c'était le moment où il était le moins surveillé. Si l'Oncle Vernon entrait dans sa chambre, il n'avait qu'à faire semblant de dormir. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il avait par mégarde renverser son encrier.

- Je vais nettoyer.

- Tu as tout intérêt mon garçon ! Et conduis-toi bien quand Marge sera là !

- Mais bien évidemment... lâcha-t-il avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

Il ne reçut qu'un regard las de son oncle. Pour une raison que le sorcier ignorait, Vernon était étonnamment calme ces derniers temps. Peut-être avait-il peur de sa magie... Il sourit à cette pensée. Ce serait intéressant. Son cher oncle qui l'avait recueilli à la mort de ses parents, pour s'en servir comme domestique bien docile, n'importe quel prétexte étant bon pour le punir, lui en faire baver jusqu'à le faire dormir dans un placard sous l'escalier. Cet homme craignait la magie, et lui par conséquence. Le petit brun se reprit bien vite quand il entendit sa tante pester dans la cuisine. Pétunia l'observa d'un œil sévère entrer dans son domaine. Machinalement, elle lui jeta les draps sales en grognant, suivis de quelques mots doux destinés à Dudley, avachi sur le canapé devant une émission comique. La femme retourna à ses fourneaux sans accorder plus d'attention à son neveu.

Un gâteau nappé de crème et de coulis de fruits attendait patiemment sur le plan de travail son troisième étage. A croire que la tante Marge était le premier ministre. Une boite de biscuits périmés aurait été bien plus adaptée : ils se seraient débarrassés de vieux machins dégoûtants et cette vieille bique aurait été malade. Le pied, quoi.

Mais non. A la place, elle allait avoir un dessert fort appétissant, à qui la moitié irait à son fichu clébard. Car oui, un chien passait avant Harry. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, il détestait cette femme. Il ne saurait dire qui d'elle ou de son oncle était le pire. Mais passons. S'il commençait à se poser ce genre de question, il allait finir par se demander pourquoi Voldemort, ce bougre d'âne, n'avait pas été fichu de tuer un gosse qui crachait encore son yaourt sur son bavoir. Enfin, tout compte fait ça l'arrangeait. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de mourir, mais il lui arrivait de se poser ce genre de questions hautement philosophiques.

Courage, dans quelques jours, il serait de retour à Poudlard, il pourrait revoir ses amis, utiliser sa magie, son balais. Ah, qu'il avait hâte ! Sur cette bien heureuse pensée, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'encre noire est un calvaire à enlever.

[…]

- RAMÈNE LA MAINTENANT ! FAIS LUI RETROUVER SA TAILLE NORMALE ! QU'ELLE REVIENNE ! ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !

- Sa taille normale ? Ce n'était pas sa taille normale ? On m'aurait induit en erreur ?

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la venue de la tante Marge avait frôlé la catastrophe. En fait, elle avait été une catastrophe. Et maintenant, Vernon était à deux doigts d'étriper son neveu sur place. C'était sans compter sur la baguette magique d'Harry qui le fit brutalement changer d'avis.

Harry n'était pas du genre à s'emporter, mais il ne pouvait laisser ses parents être insultés par une femme aussi infâme ! Voila pourquoi Marjorie Dursley, tel un ballon remplit d'hélium, faisait une petite visite aérienne de la ville. Rien de bien méchant, il fallait juste la percer pour la faire revenir. Mais ce n'était certainement pas lui qui le ferait.

Ignorant la boule qui naissait dans sa gorge suite à ce qu'il venait de faire, le jeune sorcier se rua hors de la maison, baguette à la main, l'autre traînant sa valise. A l'intérieur de la maison son oncle hurlait, le maudissait, ordonnant le retour de sa sœur. Combien de fois insulta-t-il Harry ? Il ne savait pas. Il s'en fichait. Combien de fois Pétunia implora son époux de se calmer, d'être discret. Il ne savait pas. Il s'en fichait. Combien de fois Dudley avait mordu dans son beignet, indifférent à la situation ? Suffisamment pour en être à sa quatrième gâterie. Mais encore une fois, le sorcier s'en fichait. Il avait utilisé la magie hors de Poudlard. Il allait probablement être renvoyé...

Il accéléra. Il allait etre renvoyé de l'école. Les roulettes de sa valise claquaient sur les pavés, les pas pressés du garçon résonnaient tandis qu'ils se faisaient plus rapides. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Il arriva à hauteur du parc. Un peu plus loin dans le ciel, on entendait vaguement les cris de sa tante. Elle aura eu ce qu'elle mérité. Mais à un prix trop élevé, bien trop élevé. Dépité, Harry lâcha sa valise et s'installa sur la balançoire. Il allait être renvoyé de Poudlard. Le regard plongé dans l'herbe, il commença doucement à se balancer. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne savait pas où aller ni que faire, et hors de question de retourner chez Vernon.

Le vent se leva. Plus fort, plus frais que d'ordinaire. Un simple vent. Il prit de l'ampleur. Rapidement. Bientôt, la petite brise du soir se changea en véritable bourrasque. Balayant la rue des branches, feuilles et jouets oubliés, faisant courber les branchages des arbres, poussant la balançoire avec tant de puissance qu'Harry crut qu'il allait s'envoler.

Pourquoi cette bourrasque si soudainement ? Étouffé par le vacarme du vent, il perçut comme un jappement vers les buissons de l'autre coté de la route, et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un gros chien noir courir et remonter la rue en direction de l'horloge. Enfin, un chien, c'était vite dit. A vrai dire, le garçon était plus occupé à s'agripper aux cordes du jeu, qui menaçait de lui faire faire le saut de l'ange s'il les lâchait, plutôt qu'à admirer un animal errant comme on en croisait chaque jour dans le métro. Pour la pluie grande joie du sorcier, la tempête commençait déjà à se calmer. Et les mouvements de la balançoire reprit un rythme paisible, alors qu'un Harry tétanisé demeurait dessus, le postérieur refusant catégoriquement de décoller du siège. Tout redevint calme, presque aussi vite que le vent s'était emballé.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le sorcier se remit à respirer. L'air était saturé, il pouvait tout juste pomper quelques bouffés d'oxygène. L'aura qui émanait du parc était effrayante, quelque chose de puissant qui lui glaçait le dos. Une puissance qu'il avait rarement ressentie. Il posa les pieds à terre, avança de quelques pas. Le cri d'une chouette dans son dos le fit sursauter.

Lentement il se retourna et le vit. Assis sur le tourniquet, entièrement vêtu de pourpre, une large capuche recouvrant son visage. C'est de lui que venait cette force étouffante. Son pouvoir envahissait les lieux, mais ce n'était pas sur lui qu'Harry était concentré, mais sur la chouette qu'il caressait avec une étonnante douceur. Une chouette, sa chouette. Hedwige. L'homme redressa la tête et le jeune sorcier put distinguer un large sourire sur les lèvres de l'inconnu. A la lumière d'un réverbère, Harry devina une lueur sur son visage, une lueur dangereuse transperçant les iris rougeoyants de l'homme à quelques mètres de lui. A cet instant, son sourire lui parut sarcastique, foncièrement mauvais. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce type.

Sourire figé, yeux meurtriers, il se leva. Une marche élancée, silencieuse, il s'approcha d'Harry. Hedwige restait sereine sur son bras, Harry n'arrivait plus à détaché son regard de ces yeux sanglants qui le fixaient. Il se rapprochait, encore, encore plus, le garçon se sentait étouffer. Le sourire s'élargit, laissant voir les dents blanches de l'homme, mais il ne s'adoucit absolument pas.

Harry avait peur. Il voulait s'enfuir. Et l'inconnu s'arrêta.

A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre.2: Suis ta route. Prend donc le bus !

L'air était irrespirable. Le parc déserté depuis longtemps. Seuls deux hommes se tenaient debout sur son gazon. L'un aux yeux d'émeraude tremblant d'angoisse et de fascination à la fois, l'autre au regard rubis orgueilleux, fier. Une grande ombre regarde toujours son inférieur de toute sa hauteur. Harry détestait cette logique bestiale. Mais il ne pouvait pas y remédier, il en était incapable. Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Ce mec n'était pas un Mangemort ? Non, il n'aurait pas perdu de temps pour le tuer, ils seraient plusieurs. Alors que voulait cet homme... 

Et puis, il était pas bien de faire peur aux gens comme ça en pleine nuit ! C'était un kidnappeur ? Hélas, il ne recevrait pas un sou pour la rançon, au vu de la générosité légendaire de l'oncle Vernon. Et dans légendaire, il y a légende, et 98% des légendes n'étant que Chimère, l'oncle Vernon était en réalité un gros radin. Logique, vous voyez ? Mais peut-être que c'était juste un cosplayer qui voulait voir quel effet donnait son costume... De quoi était-il fan ? Il releva les yeux vers l'homme pour ne voir... qu'une boule blanche lui foncer dessus. Hedwige se posa (ou s'écrasa, au choix) sur son épaule avec tant d'élan qu'il fit un quart de tour sur lui même. 

La chouette sans couleur avait, accrochée à sa patte, une petite note. Harry leva des yeux interrogateurs vers l'homme qui se contenta de lui sourire. Il avait baissé la tête, le garçon ne voyait plus ses yeux. Au final, c'était pas si mal. Il était flippant ce type. Ledit type choisit ce moment pour prendre une extrémité de sa cape, la lancer par dessus son épaule et s'évaporer dans la nuit._ ...C'était tout ? Ces longues minutes d'intimidation juste pour lui rendre sa chouette ?_

_- Ce n'était donc pas un kidnappeur..._

_L'ambiance du parc se radoucit, Harry pouvait enfin respirer convenablement, rassuré. Il regarda Hedwige, qui elle, le fixait de son air indifférent, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas bougé ? N'avait-elle pas sentie cette oppression que dégageait l'homme aux yeux vermeils ? Il resta un moment à la contempler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève la patte où était attachée la note. _

_Le message subliminal... « T'as un message, allô ». Dans un soupir, il se saisit du petit papier. On lui demandait de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur sur-le-champs. Quelqu'un avait à lui parler. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons, et comment il s'y rend lui ? Il demande à un chauffeur de bus peut-être ? Un coup de klaxon assourdissant retentit à l'autre bout de la rue. Harry eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un véhicule énorme à trois étages entièrement bleu, déboula sur la route et freina si violemment que la moitié des passagers devait être assommés. L'autre moitié s'en sortira avec un traumatisme crânien. Un drôle de gars en sortit et déballa un texte à toute vitesse avec une voix joyeuse qui sonnait affreusement faux. _

_- Bienvenue dans le Magicobus, le transport d'urgence pour les Sorciers et les Sorcières en détresse ! Je serais votre contrôleur pendant tout le trajet, je m'appelle Stan Shunpike. Vous pouvez laisser un pourboire une fois arrivé à destination._

_Il rangea son texte dans sa poche et fixa Harry. Harry le fixa également. Donc il avait bien des ennuis ? Stan ouvrit les bras et lança énergiquement :_

_- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Grimpe ! On a un horaire à respecter !_

_Le brun s'exécuta et monta dans le véhicule. Stan essaya de porter sa valise sans se briser les vertèbres. Elle était lourde oui, mais il n'avait pas besoin de simuler une transformation en Hulk et de faire appel à une force titanesque pour la soulever. Mais à voir le contrôleur, si. Une fois le bagage chargé, les portes se refermèrent et Harry reçut son billet pour le trajet. Le bus était entièrement composé de plusieurs rangées de lits superposés. Pas de siège, juste des lits. Hedwige décida de se percher sur l'un d'eux. Quelques personnes étaient sur les différents matelas, un vieillard roupillant sereinement, une femme sont la dernière douche remontait au mois précédent, une enfant richement vêtue, et un gars feuilletant la Gazette du Sorcier. En somme, des gens qu'on pourrait croisé dans un bus moldu._

_- On peut y aller Eurne !  
_

_- YEAH en route Eurnie ! C'partiiit hihihihihihi !_

_Le chauffeur démarra et Harry se sentit en apesanteur avant de se manger la vitre à l'avant du Magicobus. Une demi-seconde avant, il était aux dernières rangées... Il s'allongea sur le premier lit trouvé, primo parce que le sol n'était plus droit depuis que sa tête et la vitre s'étaient amoureusement rencontrées, secundo parce que les autres passagers n'avaient pas bougé de leur lit malgré la secousse. Stan se posa à coté de lui._

_- Au fait, tu veux aller où ?  
_

_- Euh... Au Chaudron Baveur, à Londres._

_Stan haussa les sourcils._

_- Oh, mais il y a une soirée là-bas ou quoi ?  
_

_- Comment ça ?  
_

_- T'es le troisième à vouloir y aller._

_Il pointa du doigt l'homme qui lisait le journal, lequel fit un vague salut de la main, et la gosse de riche qui le regarda d'un air dédaigneux. _

_Harry observa ses compagnons de voyages. La fillette devait avoir une dizaine d'année, yeux bleus, cheveux blonds tressées, une robe vert pale regorgeant de dentelles et de rubans. Sans oublier cet air supérieur collé à son visage de poupon. L'homme qui lisait, bien que plus âgé, lui parut jeune. Tout juste la vingtaine. Cheveux châtains non coiffés, des yeux... dorés ? Un magnifique doré en tout cas, et un look de motard. L'homme dut sentir le regard de Harry sur lui et lui sourit poliment. Gêné, Harry chercha un moyen de faire la conversation, comme pour justifier son regard insistant. Il désigna la photo en première page de son journal._

_- Excusez-moi. Qui c'est ?  
_

_- Lui ?_

_Il referma la Gazette et observa la photo. Il retira ses écouteurs dans lesquels on entendait vaguement de la musique rock et son regard d'or se posa sur Harry._

_-C'est Sirius Black. L'évadé d'Azkaban._

_Le garçon s'étonna et fronça les sourcils._

_- Comment il a-t-il pu s'évader ? La prison n'est pas protégée ?  
_

_- Oooh si, justement. J'imagine le visage des gardiens se décomposer quand ils ont vu qu'il s'était fait la malle. C'est pour ça qu'il fait la une, c'est la seule tête brûlée qui a put se carapater de là. On ne sait toujours pas comment il fait soit-dit-en-passant.  
_

_- Pourquoi s'enfuir, tout le pays le recherche maintenant._

_La question fit lever un sourcil de l'homme. Comme si la réponse était clairement évidente._

_- Azkaban n'est pas un palace, on voudrait tous y rester le moins de temps possible. Il y a des prisonniers qui essaient de se tuer en se cognant la tête contre un mur parfois, c'est pour dire._

_Il parut réfléchir un instant, sous le regard intéressé de Harry._

_- Et je crois que c'était un copain de Voldy. Entre copains, on s'entre-aide !_

_L'ambiance du bus magique se glaça suite à cette remarque. Mais Harry continua, intéressé par les propos du jeune homme._

_- C'était un Mangemort ?_

- Peut-être, j'en sais trop rien. Ils disent pas tout dans les journaux.

_Stan se joint à la conversation avec un large sourire._

_- Ouais, et à ce qu'il paraît, le Code est à ses trousses._

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais, on dit même que Sheitan a été envoyé.

_Harry n'avait plus la moindre idée de ce dont ils parlaient. Sans doute d'une Organisation Magique. Décidément, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de cette vie. Les deux hommes commencèrent à parler du sujet... Jusqu'à ce que le bus freine et que Harry ne s'explose une fois de plus dans la vitre. La tête réduite qui servait sensiblement de guide annonça fièrement :_

- Le Chaudron Baveur ! Que les fétichistes de la soupe au poivre descendent !

_Harry nota l'humour lamentable de la petite tête et descendit du bus, l'homme au journal sur les talons. La petite fille ne les avait pas attendu et s'enfonçait déjà dans la rue. Une gamine étrange... Le garçon entra dans le bar et fut accueilli par un majordome masqué. Les cheveux tirés en arrière, un large sourire sur les lèvres, il lui adressa un salut poli avant de prendre la parole._

- Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

_D'un geste de la main, il désigna l'escalier et se saisit de la valise du garçon. Contrairement à Stan, il n'avait aucun mal à la porter. Tant mieux. Ils montèrent les escaliers, silencieux. Les marches grinçaient sous leurs pas, la moquette usée sentait l'humidité. A l'étage, ils traversèrent un couloir dans un piteux état, le papier peint lacéré, tombant par bande entière, le parquet rongé maladroitement dissimulé sous un long tapis. Le majordome s'arrêta alors devant une porte aussi détériorée que les autres. Elle s'ouvrit, laissant le passage au garçon. Une forte odeur de tabac froid emplit ses narines. Cornelius Fudge se leva de son siège et vint le saluer._

- Harry mon garçon !

- Monsieur le ministre.

_

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

.

Chapitre.3 : Ceux que l'on appelle les Sans-Visage's

* * *

.

- Donc, ta tante a été retrouvée à Sheffield !

Il éclata de rire. Sans doute s'imaginait-il la scène de la grosse Marge se balader dans le ciel sous le regard médusé d'alcooliques effondrés dans les rues. Le jeune homme porta son shooter à sa bouche alors qu'Harry répliquait :

- C'est pas drôle Vincent ! J'aurais pu être renvoyé pour avoir changé cette chèvre en montgolfière ! Mais bon, vu son gabarie normal, ça serait passé inaperçu.

Cette fois, Vincent faillit s'étouffer dans sa boisson. Tentant péniblement d'avaler le saké qui brulait sa gorge, il exécutait de forts gracieux mouvements de balancier sur sa chaise alors que ses épaules tressautaient.

Vincent Melcer, c'était le nom de son compagnon de trajet. Après son entretien avec Fudge, il s'était installé dans sa chambre pour la nuit, puis était redescendu au bar prendre une Biérraubeurre. Le ministre avait passé l'éponge sur l'accident, il n'allait pas être renvoyé de Poudlard ! Mais forcément, il faut bien une mauvaise nouvelle sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

Sirius Black était dans la nature et le cherchait. Un fou furieux, l'un des plus grands adeptes de Voldemort, était à ses trousses. Mais il n'allait pas devoir quitter l'école. Un poids énorme venait de quitter ses épaules, bien qu'un autre vienne prendre sa place. Et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne boisson pour se détendre. Elle ne serait jamais aussi bonne qu'aux Trois Balais, mais puisqu'il était là...

Ils avaient discuté un moment avec Vincent. De tout et de rien, la conversation avait même dérivé sur le meilleur moyen de cacher un cadavre... Mais ils revinrent bien vite sur des sujets que l'on dirait "banals", et aussi comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le bus. L'adulte avait fini dans le Magicobus quand... sa petite amie l'avait foutu à la porte. Harry avait bien rigolé quand il lui avait expliqué la technique de la chaussure*. Mais du coup, il avait un soucis avec son boulot.

- Au fait, de quoi vous parliez avec euh... Stan, dans le bus ?

- De Black il me semble.

- Non, après.

Il réfléchit un instant et claqua des doigts comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

- Du Code ?

- Oui, c'est ça, confirma Harry tout sourire.

- Mais dis-moi, tu sors d'où ?

La question lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Bon, ça faisait tout juste trois ans qu'il était au courant que la magie existait, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Les yeux dorés de Vincent le fixaient avec une pointe de malice. Le brun avala une longue goulée de Biérraubeurre, tentant de camoufler ses joues rosies par la honte.

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux même pas savoir.

- Si tu le dis. En fait le Code, c'est une sorte d'armée de mages sans identités. Tout le monde connaît son existence mais personne ne sait qui en fait parti, ni quand ses membres agissent. Bref, les Sans-Visage's sont sous les ordres du Ministère qui a une liste de noms, et les noms sur cette liste sont ceux des gens à zigouiller ou des lieux à surveiller. En fait, ils se chargent de toute la sale besogne du Ministère dans l'Ombre.

Il marqua une pause et un sourire sadique se forma lentement sur son visage. Harry grimaça. Les Sans-Visage's étaient des mages. Rien qu'avec ce titre, ils devaient être puissants. La différence entre les mages et les sorciers, les mages n'ont pas besoin de baguette. Et Dieu sait à quel point la magie sans baguette est difficile à pratiquer, et requiert un niveau supérieur.

- Héhéhé, il y a peut-être la liste des amantes du Ministre à protéger. Ça doit être chouette comme boulot !

- Euh... Je ne suis pas certain qu'éviscérer des gens toute la journée soit très passionnant.

- Ça doit dépendre de qui. Les types qui font ça doivent être de sacrés sadiques.

Point pour lui. Harry aurait bien voulu en savoir plus, mais Vincent n'était pas au courant de grand chose d'autres. Juste la base, ce que tout le monde savait. Ils ne s'étalèrent pas davantage sur le sujet. Le jeune sorcier trouvait cela très ironique de parler aussi bien avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis moins de deux heures. En plus, ils se tutoyaient.

Finalement, après une dizaine de minutes, c'est l'adulte qui flancha le premier.

- Je crois que je vais aller au pieu, moi. Le sol il est pas droit.

- Hein ?

Harry tourna la tête vers le bar pour voir une demi-douzaine de shooter vides posés sur le comptoir.

- Oh... Je vois.

Vincent bailla et s'étira avant de s'en aller. Harry remonta peu de temps après lui. Après tout, il allait à Poudlard le lendemain.

Assis sur la banquette d'un compartiment, Ron savourait d'un air extatique son paquet de Dragées Surprises de Berthie Crochue. Le goût de saucisse envahit son palais, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses papilles gustatives. En revanche, il recracha tout de suite, quand il tomba sur un bonbon au savon. Le rouquin ressentait une profonde paix intérieure, ses muscles étaient décontractés, sa bouche au paradis, ses pensées tournées vers le soleil radieux qui teintait agréablement les champs d'une couleur orangée. Il lui vint même en tête quelques doux poèmes.

Jusqu'à ce que Hermione entre. Enfin, Hermione n'était pas le problème, mais plutôt l'espèce de porc poilu dans ses bras. Ron prit instinctivement Croûtard et le cacha du mieux qu'il pouvait tandis que les gros yeux dilatés de Pattenrond en disaient long sur sa pensée : « MANGER. »

Harry arriva tout de suite après elle et piocha dans son paquet de sucreries. Ron grogna, mais son sourire réapparut quand son meilleur ami recracha la dragée.

- Quel goût ?

- Vomi... répondit-il en se soignant la langue grâce à un chocogrenouille.

Ron s'écroula de rire sur la banquette. La Justice, c'est l'Injustice équitablement partagée, héhéhé.

'' Maurice Chapelan, que je t'aime '', songea le garçon. Harry semblait déjà être passé à autre chose, et finissait son chocolat en lisant la description de sa nouvelle carte de collection, à savoir, celle de Morgane Le Fey.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et replongea le nez dans la gazette du sorcier, Panttenrond couché sur ses genoux de façon suspicieuse d'après Ron. Et ces sales yeux trop ronds qui le dévisageaient, ce pif aplatit et cette touffe de poils de sac à puces...

- Ronald. Je veux bien que tu es un soucis avec Pattenrond, mais arrête de le regarder comme si tu voulais l'égorger avec ses propres griffes.

Hermione souffla quand le rouquin lui fit une grimace. Mais elle répliqua quand Ron lui annonça avec dédain que « son truc n'était pas un chat, mais une pantoufle fourrée aux puces ». Ainsi commença la bataille de « Qui trouvera la meilleure insulte bestiale ? ». Harry soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même ces petites disputes lui avaient manqué. C'étaient bien là ses amis. Ses bons vieux amis et leurs personnalités impulsives qu'il appréciait tant.

- … le croisement d'un bison et d'un mur !

- Dis-t-il avec sa vieille brosse à chaussures tout droit sortie des égouts !

Enfin... Il se serait quand même volontiers passé des concours comme ça. Il croqua dans une bulle baveuse. Il avait faim aujourd'hui. Mais malgré sa béatitude actuelle, une question lui trottait dans la tête. Et ça le démangeait atrocement.

_-_ Dites les gars...

- QUOI ?! hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Harry pointa un doigt timide vers le fond de la banquette. Sur une silhouette paisiblement endormie sous son manteau plus précisément.

- C'est qui cet homme ?

Ron et Hermione fixèrent le doigt, l'homme et eux-mêmes. Depuis quand il était là celui-ci ? La jeune sorcière décida de lâcher le col de Ron, et lui-même libéra sa chevelure. Elle put alors se pencher et lire son nom sur la valise.

- R.J Lupin.

- C'est un Sans-Visage tu crois ?

- Je ne pense pas. Ils ont des masques en général. Et ils ne se montrent pas comme ça.

Ron hocha la tête et s'affala sur la banquette. Enfin, une banquette étonnamment molle. Et chaude... Poilue ? Il se redressa d'un bond pour voir Pattenrond le regarder d'un air mauvais. Un humain s'était assis sur lui, mais où va le monde ? Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent démesurément en voyant une queue pendouiller entre ses crocs et disparaître dans la bouche du porc poilu.

Le Poudlard Express tout entier fit un bond de trois mètres de haut alors que Ron hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Bientôt suivi par Hermione quand il décida de lui faire cracher son rat.

Et le remous du train n'arrangeait rien. Ils manquèrent à plusieurs occasions de se casser la figure. Ils furent bien heureux quand le train s'arrêta. D'ailleurs, le fameux Lupin roupillant à coté d'eux devait avoir un sommeil très profond. Euh... Attendez, le train s'était arrêté ? Croûtard ayant été relâché, Ron et Hermione cessèrent immédiatement leurs chamailleries pour se tourner vers Harry.

Dehors, toute trace de beau temps avait disparu. De sombre nuages d'orages recouvraient le ciel à une vitesse affolante. Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre. Doucement, tout doucement, la vitre se recouvrait de givre. Harry se sentit mal. Affreusement mal. Ron s'était rassis et s'enfonçait dans la banquette alors que la température chutait.

Un choc secoua le train. Hermione se retrouva assise sur la banquette, Pattenrond cracha et Croûtard se cacha dans la veste de Ron. Sans oublier ce fameux Lupin qui dormait encore. Le train tout entier était entrain de geler. Des nuées de buées s'élevaient au rythme de leur respiration, leurs vêtements mêmes semblaient se cristalliser. Une nouvelle secousse, une nouvelle vague d'angoisse.

Personne n'osait bouger dans le compartiment. Même les animaux gardaient le silence. Dans le couloir, une épaisse fumée se déplaçait, lentement. Les trois sorciers ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de cette chose qui se déplaçait. Elle entra. Par les fines ouvertures de la porte coulissante, la fumée entra, prenant forme doucement. D'abord une masse noire informe, qui s'allongea. On put distinguer des jambes, une tête, un corps se former. Puis la bête devint clairement distincte. Un cheval noir ténébreux se dressait au milieu du compartiment. Enfin, ce n'était certainement pas un cheval ordinaire, c'était un Cauchemar. Dans l'obscurité, on distinguait à peine les braises rougeoyantes sous sa crinière de fumée. La bête renâcla bruyamment, ses yeux blancs sans âme attendaient quelque chose.

Sur la banquette, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione n'osait esquisser le moindre geste. Dans le silence le plus total, la créature dévisagea tour à tour les adolescents. Son regard croisa celui de Harry. Longtemps, la bête le fixa.

- Tiens ? Celui-ci saurait-il quelque chose d'intéressant ?

La voix grave résonna dans l'espace, froide, calme. Mais qui trancha avec le silence morturaire qui s'était emparé des lieux. L'homme endormit s'était redressé. Mais Harry ne pouvait détourner le regard du cheval. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Seulement quand la créature tourna les yeux vers le dénommé Lupin, Harry put enfin contempler autre chose que ces yeux morts. Ron et Hermione le dévisagèrent, inquiets, puis se détournèrent pour regarder l'animal s'approcher de l'homme, ses sabots claquant comme des fouets à chaque foulée. Il réajustait le masque qu'il venait tout juste de mettre, ne laissant à aucun des enfants la possibilité de voir ses traits. Il poussa la veste qui le recouvrait et revêtit une cape de couleur sombre, aux reflets violacés. Le Cauchemar se posta devant lui, déposant le museau dans la main qu'il lui tendait. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, bête et homme partageant quelque chose à laquelle le trio n'avait pas accès.

De ce qu'on distinguait du visage de l'homme, un mince sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il caressa la tête de l'animal avant qu'il ne redevienne poussière. La brume se dissipa, mais pas la glace. Harry était gelé. Ses muscles tremblaient sans parvenir à le réchauffer, de la vapeur s'échappait de sa bouche à chaque expiration.

L'homme réajusta une nouvelle fois son masque, se recouvrit de sa capuche et commença à partir. Sa marche était légère, élancée, assurée, comme s'il était seul ici, que personne ne pouvait rien contre lui.

- Monsieur Lupin ? demanda Hermione.

Il ne répondit pas, comme absent. Elle se répéta. Encore une absence de réponse. Elle le répéta une dernière fois, criant presque son nom. Elle n'était pas rassurée. Personne ne l'était parmi les élèves du train. Il s'arrêta au niveau de la porte et lui accorda enfin un regard, presque étonné qu'elle s'adresse ainsi à lui. Il prit la parole, sa voix grave résonna dans le compartiment.

- Soyez gentils. Rendez cette valise à son propriétaire quand vous le croiserez. Et faites attention aux spectres.

Ron et Hermione opinèrent du chef et il quitta les lieux. Le vide le plus total reprit possession des lieux après l'angoisse qu'avait suscitée le Cauchemar. Seul le froid régnait. Il n'y eut bientôt plus que lui dans le coeur des sorciers. Les adolescents se regardèrent et, mettant les manières de coté, s'enlacèrent pour se réchauffer. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, les uns contre les autres, avant de sentir une douce chaleur ranimer leurs corps.

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Harry. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. En deux jours, cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler. Ron lui murmura.

- Harry, tu viens de voir un véritable Sans-Visage et sa Brume.

Oui. Il s'en doutait à vrai dire. Mais il était étonné d'en avoir vu un si vite après avoir découvert leur existence. Hermione ne disait rien. Elle grelottait encore, même si ses tremblements se faisaient moins violents. Elle désigna la valise du doigt. Il devait y avoir des vêtements chauds à l'intérieur.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le givre se retira, la glace fondit sans laisser la moindre goutte d'eau souillé le lino. Il faisait bien meilleur et c'est avec une joie certaine que Harry se débarra du peignoir jaune pastel qui le recouvrait. Quelqu'un arriva enfin. La première forme de vie depuis que le Sans-Visage était parti. Un homme moustachu ouvrit la porte, essoufflé. Il devait prévenir tous les compartiments de ce qu'il s'était passé et aussi rassurer les élèves.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est terminé, le train va bientôt redémarrer. Vous allez bien ?

- C'était horrible, on se serrait cru dans un congélo', on était à deux doigts de mouri...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? demanda seulement Hermione, coupant Ron dans sa jérémiade.

- Le Code est venu inspecter le train. Ils avaient emmener quelques Détraqueurs au cas où Sirius Black se trouve dans le train. Et ils s'excusent pour la glace.

- Tout ça, pour ça ? sanglota un certain rouquin.

L'adulte hocha la tête d'un air navré. Il leur expliqua que dans ce genre de température extrême, si quelqu'un avait des informations sur Black, ils ne pourraient pas se servir de l'Occlumencie. Cette discipline demandait une concentration optimale pour être pratiquée, mais lorsque l'on est mort de froid, c'est chose impossible. Personne ne pouvait ainsi cacher des informations qui pourraient être vitales dans la capture du fugitif. L'inspection des souvenirs et du train s'étaient bien déroulée, mais ils avaient un peu tardé sur la fin lorsqu'un Détraqueur a commencé à faire des siennes.

Suite à ces explications, les élèves se sentirent plus décontractés. Le moustachu tourna les yeux vers Harry.

- … Mais c'est mon peignoir ça...

* * *

_A suivre...  
_

* La technique de la chaussure consiste à vérifier que sa petite amie est bien endormie lorsque l'homme rentre d'une soirée trop arrosée. Le principe est simple :  
1) Prendre sa chaussure  
2) La lancer dans la chambre avec le maximum de discrétion possible

_Si la chaussure vous revient, c'est que ce n'était pas le moment de rentrer. Pauvre Vincent._


	4. Chapter 4

.

Chapitre.4 : Bienvenue à l'école

* * *

.  
Le Sombral trottait tranquillement le long de la berge. Assis entre Ron et Luna, Harry reparlait de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train, et en particulier du professeur Lupin, du vrai. La Serdaigle sourit quand il évoqua le passage où l'homme avait remballé avec un étrange empressement toutes ses affaires. Sa valise si bien ordonnée et tous ses pulls bien repassés... Quelle tristesse.

- Ce sera un bon professeur, j'espère. Crois-tu qu'il assurera l'Éducation des Esprits Artificiels ?

- Ce cours n'existe pas, intervint Hermione.

- Pas dans cette école, c'est dommage.

Luna ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention et poursuivit l'œuvre qu'elle réalisait depuis le train apparemment. Elle tressait avec des brindilles une petite poupée unijambiste. Bien qu'étrange, cette création avait un certain charme avec ses cheveux en boutons d'or aux pétales abimés. Ron se hasarda à lui demander :

_- _A quoi sert-elle ?

Luna lui sourit avec beaucoup de douceur et expliqua :

- C'est une Endormeuse. La Dame Grise s'est plaint des Défossoyeurs qui jouaient avec ses ossements. Ils s'effritent facilement.

Ron ravala soudainement sa curiosité. Il préférait ne pas savoir finalement. Luna, aussi adorable qu'elle était, avait une vision du monde qui se refusait à beaucoup de sorciers. Et Ron en faisait parti. Hermione, très terre à terre, avait elle aussi du mal, même si elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Harry, lui, adorait Luna, ils s'entendaient à merveille depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

En deuxième année, alors qu'ils faisaient leur polynectar, Rachelle, une grande amie de Luna, était entrée dans les toilettes des filles. Une Serpentard au look gothique qui s'était ruée vers eux, leur demandant s'ils n'avaient pas vu une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux blonds ondulés, l'air ailleurs qui disait des choses étranges. Le trio s'était consulté du regard et secoua la tête. Rachelle avait commencé à partir en grommelant que la Seirdaigle allait finir par trouver sa foutue chambre interdite.

Immédiatement Harry s'était jeté sur elle, lui proposant de l'aider à la retrouver. Rachelle avait d'abord hésité, vu que Luna était assez spéciale et que beaucoup adoraient la critiquer. En passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches bleues, Rachelle lui avait promis la mandale de sa vie s'il osait faire une remarque désobligeante à son amie. Le garçon avait déglutit avec difficulté, mais si cette Luna savait où trouver la Chambre des Secrets, il fallait qu'il y aille.

Finalement, ils avaient retrouvé Luna dans un cachot, qui était sa fameuse « chambre interdite », jouant avec de l'encens pour chasser les esprits Malins. La jeune blonde avait profiter de la présence du garçon pour rappeler à Rachelle que les Nargoles souhaitaient toujours la marier à leur roi.

En y repensant, Harry sourit. La carriole entra dans la cours du château. Avec grande impatience, les jeunes sorciers déposèrent leurs valises et les cages de leurs compagnons avec toutes les autres et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. La répartition n'avait pas encore commencée, mais une bonne partie des élèves était déjà à table. Luna rejoint la table des aigles bleus et notre trio s'installa à celle des Gryffondor. Ils saluèrent Fred et Georges Weasley et prirent place à coté de Dean et Seamus. Les vacances avaient été relativement calmes pour Seamus, mais plutôt mouvementées pour Dean qui était allé visiter les ruines d'une ville sorcière du Moyen-Age. Les moldus étaient vraiment sadiques pour choisir le bûcher comme moyen d'extermination, ça lui avait retourné l'estomac. Heureusement que le parc d'attraction des îles suspendues avait prit le relais.

Le professeur McGonagall entra dans la Grande Salle, suivie par les premières années. Harry trouvait toujours amusant de voir leurs yeux pétiller en découvrant tous ces élèves assis autour de leurs longues tables, le plafond, l'estrade des professeurs.

La répartition débuta. C'était toujours le plus pénible quand on était assis à table. La faim tenaillait l'estomac et le Choixpeau prenant tout son temps pour annoncer qui allait dans quelle maison. Fred et Georges commencèrent sérieusement à s'impatienter, leurs ventres grognaient. Celui d'Harry ne tarda pas non plus.

Zai Yshgal envoyé à Poufsouffle, le festin attendit encore. Dumbledore s'était levé pour faire son discours. Comme chaque année, il rappela les règles en ajoutant que le Code et quelques Détraqueurs allaient surveiller le château jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black soit capturé. La plupart des élèves s'en fichaient et ne souhaitaient que manger. C'est alors qu'il présenta le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le fameux Remus Lupin à la valise. C'était donc leur professeur.

Enfin, les plats arrivèrent et les discussions débutèrent avec beaucoup d'animation. Le principal sujet, les vacances mais aussi le début des cours et l'année à venir. Harry était tout excité à l'idée de découvrir les cours de divinations. Mais les cours de potions risquaient d'être une véritable plaie, pour changer. Aussi il avait hâte de découvrir ce que Lupin leur réservait.

Au dortoir, Harry se jeta sur son lit. La journée avait été épuisante et il ne rêvait que d'une chose : une bonne nuit de sommeil. Hélas, Ron ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui jeta son oreiller dessus. Débuta alors une terrible bataille de polochon dans le dortoir. Neville, Dean et Seamus les rejoignant dans leur délire.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Percy, le préfet en chef, ne déboule dans la chambre avec un regard assassin. Il était à deux doigt d'exploser en découvrant le tableau face à lui. Les plumes volaient dans la chambre et formaient un tapis sur le sol, les lits entièrement défaits semblaient avoir vécu la guerre, Neville suspendu au baldaquin du lit, Seamus tentant d'étouffer Ron avec ce qui restait de son oreiller et Harry imitant avec une certaine réussite une déesse grecque grâce aux rideaux tombés sous les yeux hilares de Dean.

La colère bouillonnait en lui, chacun de ses muscles le suppliant de leur mettre la raclée de leur vie. Mais Percy était le préfet en chef, et il devait rester digne de son statut. C'est avec une voix à faire trembler les fantômes de Poudlard qu'il leur ordonna de ranger ce bazar, pour ne pas devenir vulgaire. Ils avaient tout de même cours dès le lendemain.

[…]

- OOOOH ! Vous allez trouver le grand amour très bientôt !

- Plaît-il..?

- Bien sur ! La tasse le dit !

Bem ne semblait guère convaincu. Le professeur Trelawney jeta un regard circulaire à la salle, sous le regard septique de la majorité des élèves. Harry donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de Ron, lequel se réveilla en sursaut. Le professeur de divination fit le tour des tables, regardant à droite à gauche, souriante, puis regardant en l'air et s'arrêtant pour parler d'une étrange prophétie à Parvati Pati qui buvait ses paroles. Hermione s'ennuyait ferme et Ron tentait en vain de se maintenir éveillé.

Harry commença à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas choisi l'étude des runes plutôt que la divination. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils avaient repris les cours et la divination n'était tout à fait ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ce cours paraissait plus être du blabla que de la réelle divination. Dumbledore avait une façon bien étrange de choisir ses professeurs... Nouveau coup de coude à Ron. Trelawney se pencha devant leur table et saisit une main aux deux garçons, semblant totalement oublier la présence d'Hermione.

- Eh bien les enfants, que disent les feuilles de thé ?

Le brun et le roux se consultèrent du regard, puis Ron saisit la tasse de Harry. Le Gryffondor farfouilla un moment dans son livre et commença à parler.

- Bah, il y a... Comme une serrure ici, ce qui signifie des secrets, et là il y a un... chien barré ?

- Oui, le Sinistros, c'est un présage de mort, annonça le professeur avec un calme olympique.

Le trio échangea un regard septique et la divinatrice s'expliqua calmement.

- Le chemin de monsieur Potter sera loin d'être simple. Derrière chaque chose, chaque être que vous pensez connaître, une vérité terrible se cache au fond d'eux. Vous aurez à la contempler la mort sans pouvoir agir...

Elle marqua une pause.

- Tout comme votre rat est un sacré imposteur, finit-elle à l'adresse de Ron.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent une fois de plus, dans un état de lassitude extrême. Enfin le professeur s'intéressa à Hermione. La jeune fille, elle, allait subir un traumatisme. Complètement folle cette femme.

Le cours étant terminé, les élèves s'empressèrent de quitter la salle. Le trio dévala les escaliers et fonça vers les serres du château. Ils avaient un cours de botanique à présent et même si ce n'était pas ce que Harry préférait, c'était toujours mieux que de respirer l'air saturé d'encens de la salle de divination.

. . .

_Du haut de la tour, elle regarda s'enfuir les élèves vers les serres de l'école. Elle poussa un léger soupir versant de la cannelle dans son thé au jasmin. Ils ne l'avaient pas crue, peut-être devait-elle être moins sérieuse quand elle faisait cours, ils écouteraient mieux..._

_- Je t'ai trouvé bien bavarde avec les troisième années._

_Elle haussa les épaules et se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Oui, elle avait vu dans sa boule de cristal qu'il serait présent. Mais elle avait beau l'avoir cherché tout le long de son cours, elle n'avait pas su où il s'était caché._

_- Que veux-tu... Ils ont le droit d'être prévenus au vu des prochains événements. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, peut-être pas cette année, mais une catastrophe est sur le point de se produire. Je veux qu'ils y soient préparés._

_- Tes prophéties ne m'intéressent pas._

_Elle retira ses lunettes et fixa son interlocuteur, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être surveillée, elle faisait des prophéties et la vérité ne devait pas être cachée. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être surveillée. Vraiment pas._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Moi ? Rien. Mais tu vas devenir gênante si tu joues à ça._

_Cette phrase était semblable à une gifle. Sibylle plongea les yeux dans sa tasse et avala une longue goulée de sa boisson. Elle s'était raidie, ce qui semblait satisfaire son interlocuteur. Elle vida son contenu et annonça :_

_- Je saurais me faire discrète._

_Elle releva la tête, espérant capter son regard. Mais il était déjà parti. Enfin, elle put reprendre son souffle._

_. . ._

Luna trottinait dans le couloir, Rachelle sur les talons. La Serpentard se demandait pourquoi son amie avait décidé de sécher le cours de Sortilège. Elle avait retrouvé la Serdaigle devant sa salle de classe, lui demandant de l'accompagner quelque part. Rachelle lui avait d'abord dit qu'elle avait cours avec le professeur Rogue, mais Luna répliqua qu'elle se ferait virée à cause de son uniforme modifié.

Rachelle détestait ces uniformes trop classiques. Elle avait raccourci la jupe à laquelle elle avait ajouté dentelle noire et chaînettes, avait préféré le corset aux pulls et à la chemise d'origine, déchiré le bas de sa cape. Aujourd'hui, elle portait des bottes à lacets et des bas dépareillés, rayés noir et violet, noir et rouge. Sa cravate était toute défaite, elle la laissait pendouiller autour de son cou, préférant mettre en valeur son tour-de-cou.

Elle était tout de même aller en cours. A peine était-elle installée que le professeur Rogue entra, ferma tous les volets d'un coup de baguette et avait marmonné « Miss Lucem, dehors ». Elle était ressortie, sous le regard hilare de Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson. Malfoy aussi avait rit, bien qu'il se soit fait plus discret. Luna l'avait attendue et elles étaient parties toutes deux.

Mais la Serpentard commençait vraiment à se demander où son amie l'emmenait. Ce serait bien le genre de Luna d'aller sautiller dans la foret interdite pour offrir une têtacorde aux araignées. C'est censé attirer les lutins de la sagesse ce truc d'ailleurs...

- Luna, où tu m'emmènes ?

- Patience est mère de toute vertu.

La blonde se retourna vers son amie. Elle savait que les devinettes n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait, mais elle tenait absolument à lui montrer ! Une fois là-bas, elle ne voudrait plus partir. Les deux sorcières quittèrent le château et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt où les sixièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle assistaient à un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Slalomant entre les arbres, en évitant d'écraser les Tronches Florifolles, elles marchèrent une dizaine de minutes dans le bois.

Luna s'arrêta et intima le silence à Rachelle. La Serpentard s'agenouilla comme son amie derrière un buisson. La blonde dégagea une branche et sourit. Le professeur Gobe-Planche était debout, une trentaine d'élèves autour d'elle. Dans ses bras, une fée de nuit dormait paisiblement. Ses ailes de chauve-souris pendaient dans le vide, sa peau bleutée donnait l'illusion qu'elle était morte et sa queue était bandée. La fée se l'était brisée, ce qui avait chambouler tout son équilibre. Résultat, elle s'était épuisée à essayer de s'envoler. Le professeur Gobe-Planche l'avait trouvée un peu plus tôt et en avait profité pour apprendre à ses élèves les premiers soins d'urgence sur les êtres nocturnes.

Et Luna avait pu assister à cela grâce aux Nargoles qui avaient volé ses Lornospectres. Bon, la professeur avait eut le temps de récupérer ses élèves et de la soigner le temps que Luna aille chercher son amie, mais elles avaient put voir la petite fée. La Serdaigle tourna les yeux vers Rachelle. Les prunelles brunes de la jeune fille étaient lumineuses, pétillantes. Héhé, elle savait que ça lui ferait plaisir. La gothique avait toujours voulu être docteur en féerie, spécialisée dans les êtres de la nuit.

Un vent frais leur ébouriffa les cheveux et la fée, de la taille d'un bébé, ouvrit des yeux noir charbon et prit son envol. Les deux filles la regardèrent voler au dessus de leurs têtes et disparaître de leur vue. Rachelle souriait, enchantée. Luna lui prit la main.

- Il faudrait retourner au château. Il commence à faire froid.

- Ouais ...

Le vent se faisait effectivement de plus en plus frais, c'était l'automne. La température baissa encore. Les filles s'éloignèrent un peu des buissons puis se redressèrent. En époussetant les feuilles qui restaient sur sa robe de sorcière, Rachelle remercia Luna. Si elle s'attendait à ça... Les fées nocturnes sont vraiment belles. Réussir à les apercevoir relevait de la chance, mais de jour ! Elle était conquise. Ce qui ravit la jolie blonde. Même si elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré ses lunettes. Alors que les sixièmes années commençaient à rentrer, vu le froid qu'il faisait, les deux filles accélérèrent le pas. Si on les voyait ici, elles seraient bonnes pour une retenue.

L'air s'était vraiment refroidis. La Serpentard s'enroula dans sa robe de sorcière. Elle allait peut-être laissé tomber le corset et ressortir ses pulls, elle. Elle sourit.

- Il fait vraiment froid, on se croirait dans un congélo'.

- Oui... Un peu trop pour la saison... répondit pensivement Luna qui fixait la mousse des arbres blanchie par le givre.

Tout comme les feuilles et les brindilles gelées qui craquaient sous leurs pieds. Les sixièmes années faisaient beaucoup de bruit derrière elles. Ils s'étaient regroupés, serrés les uns contre les autres, le professeur Gobe-Planche dos à eux, baguette levée. Les élèves criaient. Les deux filles se retournèrent pour voir le groupe. Ainsi que trois spectres tournoyer autour du professeur, seule face à eux. Rachelle saisit le bras de Luna. Il ne fallait surtout pas rester là.

Elles se ruèrent vers le château. Courant aussi vite que leurs jambes le permettait. Leurs poumons s'enflammèrent, le froid fouettait leur visage, engourdissait leurs membres. Si bien que leurs jambes les supplièrent bientôt de cesser. Seule cette angoisse les portait. Sans s'arrêter, Luna se retourna. Les avaient-ils remarquées, les suivaient-ils ? Rien derrière elle, hors-mit la nature figée dans le froid. Elle voulut croiser le regard de Rachelle. Si elle était aussi terrifiée qu'elle l'avait été dans le train. Un être encapuchonné prit la place de son amie. Sans visage, juste un tissu noir le recouvrant entièrement. Il ouvrit la bouche, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Une bouche comme un gouffre qui la vidait. Luna se sentait aspirée, alors qu'une horrible odeur de chair en putréfaction emplissait son nez.

Elle la revit. Étendue sur le sol. Morte. Un corps sans vie, comme un pantin sans son marionnettiste. Le sang sur les murs du laboratoire, les meubles fracassés, retournés. Ses entrailles à l'air libre, perdues aux quatre coins de la pièce, son visage si déformé qu'elle avait douté que ce corps est appartenu à sa mère. Elle était laide, effrayante, morte. Luna se vit sur le pas de la porte. Elle se vit hurler à s'en déchirer les poumons, les larmes couler sans répit, des larmes si grosses qu'elle aurait put se noyer dans son chagrin. Elle était à nouveau là... Elle revivait à nouveau ça...

Elle s'effondra.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

.

Chapitre.5 : Rogue est dans la place

* * *

.

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry dégustait un délicieux fondant au chocolat, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Il pleuvait à l'extérieur. La cour était inondée, le terrain de Quidditch noyé sous la pluie torrentielle qui tombait depuis trois jours.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que les Détraqueurs s'en étaient pris aux sixièmes années. La plupart allaient bien, mais le professeur Gobe-Planche avait pris de très gros risques en affrontant seule autant de spectres. Les Sans-Visage's qui rodaient dans les environs lui étaient venus en aide, mais les Détraqueurs avaient eut le temps d'aspirer la plupart de ses souvenirs heureux. Le professeur Dumbledore avait préféré la renvoyer chez elle. Il était furieux.

Une lettre avait été envoyée au ministre de la magie, exigeant le renvoi des Détraqueurs à Azkaban. Il n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse vraiment favorable et le Code se fichait éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Après tout, ces hommes sont sous le contrôle direct du Ministère de la Magie, le directeur n'a tout simplement aucun pouvoir sur eux. C'était leur ordre, rester à Poudlard, quelques spectres avec eux, jusqu'à ce que Black soit capturé. Jamais ils ne trahiraient leur ordre , qu'il soit idiot ou justifié, tant que le ministre lui-même n'avait pas ordonné la fin de la mission. Pour le moment, Fudge jugeait cela comme un « malheureux accident », qu'on veillerait à ce qu'il ne se reproduise plus mais qu'il ne pouvait que réduire le nombre de Détraqueurs, pas tous les rapatrier. Le directeur ne pouvait pas, pour l'heure, exiger plus. Et ça, Dumbledore le savait plus que bien et redoublait de vigilance.

Luna s'installa à la table des Gryffondor et piqua le gâteau de Harry. Elle et Rachelle s'étaient retrouvées dans la foret quand les gardiens d'Azkaban étaient entrés dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elles en avaient toutes deux prit un sacré coup, même si elles allaient beaucoup mieux maintenant. Le brun au regard de jade se souvenait encore quand il était allé les voir à l'infirmerie, quelques heures après l'événement.

...

_Il était dans la bibliothèque quand s'était arrivé. Alors qu'Hermione lisait un ouvrage sur les loup-garous et Ron un guide des meilleures sorties à Pré-au-lard, il était détendu sur le dossier de sa chaise près de la vitre. Son regard s'égarait sur l'horizon, la foret qui quelques heures plus tôt, s'était recouverte de givre. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'avaient ressenti les élèves en voyant les spectres arriver sur eux. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, ils étaient affreux._

_Il se redressa en entendant une voix féminine s'adresser à eux. Padma Patil leur sourit et demanda à Hermione de bien vouloir lui laisser son livre. Laquelle avait haussé un sourcil en demandant pourquoi. Padma avait calmement expliqué que c'était pour Luna. Ce que Harry avait trouvé étrange. D'ordinaire, Luna venait chercher ses livres elle-même ou dans le cas où quelqu'un devait lui en ramener un, c'était bon pour Rachelle. Elle cédait toujours, même si elle râlait tout le long._

_Mais quand elle lui avait dit qu'elles étaient avec les sixièmes années en cours de SCM, le sang des trois Gryffondors n'avait fait qu'un tour. Immédiatement, ils s'étaient rendus à l'infirmerie. Quand ils étaient arrivés devant la porte, le sang pulsait dans leurs veines comme si elles allaient céder à la pression, leur cœur cognait dans leur poitrine. Ils entèrent, pas de trace de leur amie. Ils traversèrent l'infirmerie presque en courant vers les pièces individuelles ou doubles, pour les cas les plus critiques._

_A peine avaient-ils ouvert la porte que..._

_- … ESPÈCE DE DÉGÉNÉRÉE ! ABRUTIE CONGÉNITALE DE BLONDASSE A LA... !_

_Luna les accueillit avec un sourire lumineux, bien que son regard fatigué et sa peau pale à faire peur laissaient une idée de ce qu'elle avait vécu. En face d'elle, Rachelle, dans le même état, qui vociférait à pleins poumons contre elle._

_- Harry, c'est gentil de passer. _

_- … BOUGRE D'ÂNE ! SALE PIGEON BLEU STUPIDE EN MANQUE DE CALCIUM... !_

_Hermione tendit le livre sur les loup-garous qu'elle avait embarqué au passage, laissant une Padma abandonnée et inutile à la bibliothèque. Le sourire de Luna s'élargit._

_- Oh, tu m'as apporté le livre, merci._

_- … MOURIR A CAUSE DE TOI LA DÉTRAQUÉE DU CIBOULOT !_

_Rachelle se tut enfin pour reprendre son souffle. Le trio se regarda, puis leurs yeux se posèrent sur Luna qui avait commencé à lire le livre à la dernière page. Comme pour répondre aux questions silencieuses des Gryffondors, elle prit la parole._

_- J'aimerai bien dormir, notre sommeil n'a pas été très reposant jusque là. Mais Rachelle est passablement agacée car c'est grâce à moi..._

_- « A cause de toi » !_

_- … que nous nous sommes retrouvées face aux Détraqueurs. Au début, elle était heureuse, mais vous savez, elle est facilement influençable._

_La Serpentard répliqua par un doigt d'honneur dont Luna se fichait éperdument. Elle précisa qu'elles étaient ici car la gothique dérangeait les autres malades, et madame Pomfresh était parti avant de perdre ce qui lui restait d'audition. Luna retourna alors à sa lecture alors que son amie enfournait la tête dans les draps. Pour que toutes deux s'endorment quelques minutes plus tard. Harry avait alors récupéré l'ouvrage d'entre les mains de la Serdaigle et le déposait sur la table de chevet._

_Ils avaient alors quitté l'infirmerie._

...

Aujourd'hui, les deux filles allaient bien mieux. Du moins, suffisamment pour lui piquer son gâteau, songea Harry. Luna repartit en trottinant, satisfaite d'elle-même. Le garçon sourit. Il avait vraiment eu peur pour elles.

- Il faut y aller. On a cours.

Il regarda Hermione et hocha la tête. C'est vrai, le mal n'attend pas et il vaut mieux éviter d'arriver en retard au seul cours qui permet de s'en protéger. De plus, il avait hâte de voir ce qu'ils allaient apprendre ce cours-ci. Peut-être qu'ils allaient continuer avec les épouvantards. La dernière fois, le professeur Lupin avait stoppé le cours lorsque l'épouvantard s'était changé en Lord Voldemort devant Harry. Du moins, en un souvenir de Tom Jedusor, comme le sorcier l'avait rencontré dans la Chambre des Secrets. Enfin ce serait très étonnant, même si la plupart des élèves réclamaient une nouvelle occasion de vaincre leur plus grande peur.

La porte de la Grande Salle se referma derrière eux. Le trio monta les escaliers, qui étaient très calmes et dociles en ce moment, avant d'arriver dans la salle où Lupin avait prévu de faire cours. Les élèves les plus sérieux étaient déjà là. Harry s'assit à coté de Ron et Hermione s'installa à la même table que Parvati.

En attendant que le reste des élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard arrive, ainsi que leur professeur, les discussions allaient de bon train. Ron entama une discussion sur le match de Quidditch qui aurait lieu bientôt. Il allait y avoir un soleil de plomb et Harry devrait absolument éviter les contre-jours s'il voulait repérer le Vif d'Or. S'il se mettait dos au soleil, il pourrait plus facilement percevoir un quelconque reflet venant de la petite balle ailée. Harry tourna la yeux vers Hermione, attendant sa réplique tranchante et balancer une stratégie plus simple et tout aussi efficace. Mais le sorcier ne put capter son regard. Son amie semblait faire appel à tout le self-control dont elle était capable alors que Parvati lui parlait des cours de Divination qu'elle trouvait merveilleux, passionnants et délicieusement mystérieux.

Harry sourit, amusé, et repartit dans sa conversation avec Ron. Le match contre Serpentard était dans quelques jours. Et Ron était excité de voir ce que donnerait la nouvelle stratégie de Gryffondor. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Draco Malfoy arrive et s'assoit avec Blaise Zabini quelques tables derrière eux.

- Je ne voudrais pas briser tes rêves, Weasley. Mais jamais les Gryffondors ne remporteront ce match. Avec vos balais et vos cervelles de primates, c'est sans espoir. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle équipe de bras cassés.

- La ferme Malfoy, dirent Harry et Ron en parfaite synchronisation.

- Quoi ?

Le blond s'était levé. Ses traits habituellement fins et lisses étaient déformés par une grimace de haine, ses yeux gris d'orage d'ordinaire si fiers reflétaient maintenant la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Lui, Draco Malfoy, un Sang-Pur des plus riches et haut placé de la société, avait reçu un ordre d'un déchet comme Ronald Weasley. Harry se leva à son tour, timidement suivi par Ron. La salle s'était tue. Du coin de l'œil, les Gryffondors surveillaient Malfoy et son arrogance de Sang-Pur, lui-même soutenu par certains Serpentards. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue fasse son apparition.

Immédiatement, les élèves se rassirent, dévisageant le professeur. Les volets se fermaient à chaque coup de baguette, le directeur de Serpentard n'accorda aucun regard à l'assemblée, matérialisa un drap blanc sans ralentir. Le professeur Rogue se posta à coté du projecteur diapositives.

- Page 394.

Sa voix grave résonna dans la salle devenue silencieuse. L'ordre passa au second plan, tous les élèves étaient plutôt occupés à le dévisager, se demandant où était Remus Lupin et pourquoi ce professeur là parmi tous les autres. Le Maître des Potions balaya des yeux la classe.

- Et que ça saute.

Comme si la scène précédente n'avait jamais existé, tous les élèves, Gryffondors comme Sepentards, fouillaient dans leur manuel la page demandée. Tout en tournant mollement les pages, Harry se hasarda à briser ce silence mortuaire.

- Et le professeur Lupin ?

Rogue le regarda du coin de l'œil. Depuis le début de l'année, Harry avait remarqué qu'il grimaçait constamment, enfin... Plus que d'habitude. Il vieillissait plus vite, même si dans le fond il ne changeait pas vraiment. Par là, il entendait que le professeur n'avait toujours pas fait la découverte du shampoing, ni celle du sourire, ni même celle de l'amabilité. Severus Rogue dans toute sa splendeur.

- Ça vous intrigue, n'est-ce pas Potter.

Il marqua une pause. Le garçon détestait la manière dont le Maître des Potions crachait son nom. Et encore plus quand il décidait de jouer aux devinettes.

- Disons que, puisque le pauvre professeur Lupin se trouve dans l'incapacité d'assurer ses cours pour le moment, j'en ai la charge. Êtes-vous à la page 394 ?

Harry était en effet à sa foutue page. Un chapitre sur les loup-garous, le professeur n'avait pas dû boire que du café ce matin. Le chapitre sur les bêtes nocturnes n'arrivait qu'à la fin de l'année et était tout juste évoqué. La plupart des gens connaissait les bases sur le loup-garou, et d'après les fameuses réformes sur l'éducation du Ministère de la Magie, ces bases étaient suffisantes. Ce n'était pas comme si ils allaient tomber sur une de ces créatures tous les dix mètres. Mais Rogue n'était pas de cet avis et comptait bien laisser tomber les Strangulots.

- Monsieur on ne devrait pas étudier ça maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions faire passer un cours secondaire avant une leçon dans le programme, intervint Hermione.

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Étonnamment, cette phrase avait été prononcée avec un certain enthousiasme. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, outrée, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Avec Rogue, c'était perdu d'avance, même en ayant tord, son statut de professeur lui permettait d'avoir le dernier mot. Pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il afficha la première diapositive, une ancienne représentation égyptienne de la mutation humaine en loup-garou.

- Le loup-garou, ou le lycanthrope, est connu dans le monde des moldus comme simple légende. Un humain capable de se transformer en créature anthropomorphe proche du loup. Le terme « lycanthropie » a longtemps désigné la transformation physique ou mentale d'un homme en tout type d'animal. Le débat sur l'origine des lycanthropes dure depuis des centaines d'années et voit s'affronter des théories très diverses qui...

Les élèves commencèrent à griffonner le cours sur leur parchemin. Le professeur allait vite, que ce soit sur l'origine, la mythologie ou la différence entre ce type de transformation et les Animagus. Il développa bien plus sur la façon de les reconnaître et comment s'en défendre. Ça sentait le devoir à plein nez. L'avantage avec Lupin, c'est qu'il n'en donnait pratiquement pas. Avec Rogue, c'était autre chose. Il prenait un malin plaisir à demander des rouleaux entiers de parchemin sur un seul sujet. Heureusement que Hermione existait, quand elle acceptait de les aider. Hors de question qu'elle les laisse voir ses propres devoirs. Mais elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à leur donner un coup de pouce. Ce qui signifiait, passer des heures dans la bibliothèque.

- Pour demain, je veux sur mon bureau avant midi, trois rouleaux de parchemin sur le manière de se défendre d'un loup-garou. Vous inventerez aussi une situation dans laquelle vous aurez à reconnaître une de ces bestioles. Par exemple « J'ai découvert grâce à tel et tel indice que mon professeur est un loup-garou et oublie de prendre sa potion. Que-faire... »

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaire en poussant des soupirs à fendre l'âme. Quelques uns osaient lâcher un juron avant de se recevoir rageusement une craie sur la tête. Et c'est qui qui avait encore raison ? C'était Harry Potter. Mais cela ne lui procura aucune joie. Il traita une dernière fois le professeur de sadique insatisfait dans sa tête et sortit de la salle suivit par Ron et Hermione. Le rouquin avait déjà trouver de quoi se plaindre, et Hermione le réprimait une fois de plus.

D'après elle, ce cours avait été excellent et au final, les loup-garous méritaient plus d'attention que le disait le Ministère. Le professeur Rogue avait eu raison, même si le devoir était un peu exagéré au niveau de la quantité demandée. Mais ça se remplirait facilement. Et puis, il valait mieux vérifier qu'ils étaient capables d'appliquer ce qu'ils avaient appris au cours théorique dans une situation réelle, disait-elle. Ron répliqua que le jour ou des loup-garous seraient dans Poudlard, il irait s'isoler sur une île déserte pour le restant de sa pauvre existence.

- Bien, nous devrions nous y mettre tout de suite. Tant que les informations sont encore fraîches.

- Quelles informations, c'est du blabla, oui.

La jeune fille lui donna une tape sur derrière de la tête. Le roux pesta mais ne tenta rien qui pourrait se retourner contre lui. Hermione était dangereuse quand elle était énervée. Oh, ça oui. Les troisièmes années se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque au pas de course. Aucun ne se doutait que, seul dans la salle, Severus Rogue souriait.

Une douce vengeance d'accomplie. Peut-être que quelques uns de ces idiots d'élèves allaient comprendre qui _il_ était. _Il_ osait se présenter devant lui, souriant comme s'il était un ancien ami. _Lui_, Remus Lupin, après ce que lui et Potter lui avaient fait subir durant sept années. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait satisfait. Même s'il ne pourrait toujours pas lui pardonner, ce cours suffira à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Après tout, il avait participé à son humiliation, mais il n'avait pas été le pire. Qu'il voit cela comme un cadeau de charité.

Le sourire du Maitre des Potions s'effaça soudainement et son visage se décomposa sur place. Il se mit machinalement à compter sur ses doigts. Il y avait cinquante-trois élèves dans ce cours... Cent-cinquante-neuf rouleaux. Il avait CENT-CINQUANTE-NEUF rouleaux de parchemin à corriger dès demain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'en demander autant ! Surtout avec Granger qui allait lui pondre le double ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne l'aimait pas cette gamine... Il retourna dans son bureau, ou une bouteille de Gin l'attendait.

Il lui fallait une préparation mentale de toute urgence.

.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

.

Chaptire.6 : Dans l'orage

* * *

.

_La nuit était tombée depuis plus de deux heures. Assis dans une mer de boue, personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il était là, caché dans l'ombre. Les gouttes d'eau roulaient le long de son pelage charbon, crasseux, ondulé par les caprices du ciel, durci par le temps qu'il avait passé à errer. Dans la nuit, ses pupilles ne reflétaient aucune lumière, la lune cachée derrière de gros nuages d'orage. S'il avait un jour pensé qu'il reviendrait ici en devant se cacher, il aurait rit aux éclats, il aurait rit à s'en briser les cotes. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui..._

_Il se releva péniblement. La boue coulant le long de ses membres, le collant comme un parasite. Depuis combien de temps était-il un chien ? Depuis combien de temps était-il un animal égaré ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il perdu son humanité ? Il ne savait plus, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il avait faim, froid, sommeil. Sous sa fourrure souillée, on devinait la forme de ses cotes, ses yeux étaient rougis, les paupières les recouvrant un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait froid. Si froid. _

_Devant lui, le majestueux château de Poudlard se présentait avec une certaine amertume. Les tours s'élevaient jusqu'à se perdre dans la brume, et des fenêtres s'évadait une lumière incroyablement chaleureuse. Le chien laissa échapper un gémissement de nostalgie. Il avait arpenté ces couloirs, il avait rit dans ces murs. Appris dans ces murs. Il s'était fait des amis à Gryffondor, de véritables amis. Ceux qui lui attrapaient l'épaule avec toute l'amitié qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir, ceux qui criaient son nom pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul, ceux qui courraient à travers la foule pour le rejoindre. Il avait lui aussi courut pour les rattraper, et à chaque fois, ces gens l'avaient attendu en souriant, lui tendant la main. Il se souvenait du soleil qui transperçait les rideaux vermeilles du dortoir, il se souvint de James qui râlait à l'heure du réveil, enfournant sa tête sous la couette chaude et accueillante. Remus qui arrivait dans leur chambre, tout débraillé, les cheveux en bataille avec son lapin en peluche Pipou dans les bras. Il entrait en grommelant « Les gars, il est 7 heures... ». Il se rappela aussi des dindes farcies à Noël, les pintades, le pudding. Les rires, les chants, la chaleur et surtout... le bonheur d'être là-bas._

_Le soleil avait disparu, il avait laissé place à ces gouttes glaciales qui mordaient son corps. La chaleur qu'il y avait là-bas le rejetait, sa douce chambre était à un autre, le bonheur qui l'avait fait grandir se brisa devant les murs sombres du château. Un château qui autrefois le protégeait, se présentait maintenant devant lui, menaçant, féroce. Il se répéta que c'était sa punition._

_Une punition qui lui convenait. Et malgré tout il allait entrer. La question était : allait-il réussir ? Il quitta en trottinant l'orée de la foret interdite. Il fallait trouver le passage, la Cabane Hurlante ne pourrait pas l'accueillir aussi longtemps. Il était devenu trop faible pour chasser, trop recherché pour voler de la nourriture sur un marché. Il s'approcha doucement. S'il avait réussi à tromper les Détraqueurs avec son Animagus, ça ne marchera pas avec les Sans-Visage's. Le fugitif renifla l'air. Il ne sentait aucune odeur hors-mit celle de la pluie, de la terre humide. Il se mit à courir, aussi vite que ses pattes maigres le permettaient._

_Il fallait faire vite. Quand il sera dans le château, il sera en sécurité pour un temps. Les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient rentrer à l'intérieur et le Code n'interviendra pas avant le matin ou la nuit suivante. Il attendrait les heures de cours avant de se manifester ou quand le château sera endormis, quand il sera sur que les témoins seront minimes au cas où un masque tombe. Si un masque tombe, c'en est fini de son propriétaire. L'Animagus ne connaissait pas les détails, mais à chaque fois que l'identité d'un Sans-Visage est découverte, il finit par mourir au bout d'un an. Du moins, si les témoins ne sont pas éliminés._

_Le chien arriva devant la bâtisse et se mit à longer le mur. Une entrée, il fallait une entrée. Et s'il se souvenait bien... Derrière les serres, il y avait un couloir sans porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Il avait déjà vu un garçon potelé courir après son crapaud sortir par là. Il ralentit, se collant aux murs alors que la pluie dégoulinait le long de son corps. Il tenta de percevoir une odeur, une quelconque odeur. Rien. Pas une présence aux alentours. Pourtant son cœur battait. Vite. Et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il était si près du but, tout se déroulait trop bien._

_L'odeur des plantes de Chourave emplit son nez. Il était tout près. Il pressa le pas. Bientôt il put apercevoir l'entrée du couloir. Il accéléra encore. Il se rapprochait encore, et encore. Il était si près, si près..._

_Son pied foula la pierre froide. Il courut. Le long de ce couloir, ne réalisant pas que les gouttes d'eau perlaient le long de son pelage, mais qu'elles ne se déversaient plus sur lui avec rage. Il courut encore. Sans vraiment savoir où il allait atterrir. Même s'il avait arpenté lui-même ce couloir, les lieux lui semblait étrangers. Face à lui, un couloir sombre, les torche s'embrasant et mourant sur son passage. Au bout du couloir un mur, deux chemins. Sa respiration saccadée brisait le silence du château. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait se cacher. Un choix lui ferait bientôt face. A droite ou à gauche ? Mais pour aller où ? Y aura-t-il une suite ? Puis, un bruit attira son attention. Le mur se creusa, lentement. Dans la pierre, de douces arabesques se dessinaient, se matérialisaient. Elle devinrent du métal, comme le métal qui orne une porte. Deux majestueuses colonnes se dressèrent, sortant de leur torpeur. Entre elles, derrière les arabesques, le bois enfouis dans le mur se révéla au grand jour. La pierre devint bois, la pierre devint métal. La pierre devint son salut._

_Sans réfléchir, il fonça vers la porte. Elle, elle l'accueillait toujours. Elle, elle était là pour lui, comme elle l'avait toujours fait pour quiconque en avait besoin._

_La Salle sur Demande ouvrit grand ses portes, alors que le chien miteux s'engouffrait à l'intérieur. Elle se referma derrière lui, le bois redevint pierre, les arabesques de métal aussi, les colonnes se rendormirent dans le mur. Mais lui, était en sécurité. Enfin, il réalisa qu'il avait réussi. Enfin, il parvint à respirer normalement.  
_

_Du moins, pour le moment._

_La pièce était vaste. Le sol était recouvert de carrelage, d'immenses piliers montaient soutenir le plafond en voûte, les murs recouverts de miroirs ternis par l'age. Il y avait quelques fenêtres, laissant passer une lumière qui ne venait de nul part, des vitres qui ne montraient aucun paysage. Et au fond, tout au fond de cette salle, une cheminée. Les yeux de la bête se posèrent sur les flammes qui dansaient dans le foyer ouvert, comme si elles l'invitaient à venir se réchauffer._

_Le chien se dressa sur ses pattes. Le pelage noir et sale disparu. Les griffes devinrent des ongles, les pattes des mains, des pieds. Le museau rétrécit, jusqu'à former un nez, les crocs redevinrent canines. Sirius Black avait repris forme humaine._

_Ses muscles s'étaient engourdis, depuis combien de temps était-il sous sa forme d'Animagus... Il n'en savait rien et ce n'était pas sa priorité. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers le feu. Ce rouge flamboyant qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis que les portes d'Azkaban s'étaient refermées derrière lui. Il avait tant désiré cette chaleur, il en avait presque oublié le sens. Il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, cherchant à se stabiliser. Après autant de temps à se déplacer sur quatre pattes, le retour à l'humain pouvait demander quelques minutes._

_Quand il réussit à retrouver un équilibre correcte, il hâta sa marche. Il avait beau être à l'intérieur du château, il était était toujours trempé._

_Son pied buta sur quelque chose. Les yeux bruns de l'évadé se détournèrent de la cheminée pour fixer une pomme rouler au sol. Elle n'était pas là quelques minutes avant. Son estomac se noua, il avait faim. Froid et faim. Et la Salle sur Demande lui offrait chaleur et nourriture. Il se tourna pour récupérer le fruit. On avait beau être le début de l'hiver, celle-ci semblait tout juste cueillie, comme on cueille une pomme un jour d'été. D'une agréable couleur rouge, mure juste comme il fallait, l'estomac de Sirius ne tarda pas à hurler son mécontentement. Une pomme ne serait sûrement pas suffisante pour satisfaire sa faim, mais pour l'instant, ça fera l'affaire. Il ramassa le fruit, trop heureux de pouvoir se mettre quelque chose sous la dent._

_Mais en se redressant, son regard en croisa un autre. Il sursauta. En face de lui, un homme, ou du moins ce qui semblait être un homme. Il le regardait, l'air aussi surpris que lui. De longs cheveux bruns ondulés, souillés par la boue, crasseux, dégoulinant, encadraient un visage tout aussi sale. Des croûtes de terre s'étaient formées sur chaque parcelle de peau, une barbe aussi dégoûtante que les cheveux s'éparpillait dans un désordre affolant sur ses joues et son menton. Sa peau était affreusement pale quand elle n'était pas recouverte de terre, jaunie, creusée par des années dures. Il avait des cernes énormes sous ses yeux bruns, qui auraient du être magnifiques et joyeux si les veines ne ressortaient pas à cause de la fatigue. Certains de ses vaisseaux avaient explosé, parsemant son œil morne de taches rougeoyantes ici et là. Il était habillé de haillons, trempés, en si mauvais état qu'on se demandait à quoi ils servaient. Les tatouages sur son torse étaient cachés derrière les multiples entailles qui barraient son corps. Il n'avait pas fait attention au début, mais ses mains étaient dans un état lamentable. Noires, dégoulinantes de sang et de boue, tellement égratignées... Les plus anciennes blessures s'étaient recouvertes de croûte jaunies au fil des efforts, les plus récentes encore sanguinolentes. Ses ongles aussi étaient jaunes, une masse incroyable de terre s'était accumulée entre eux et la chaire de ses doigts, certains étaient cassés, d'autres se décollaient progressivement. Sirius détailla un peu plus cet homme. Lui aussi tenait une pomme dans la main. Cet être, cette chose à peine humaine, c'était lui. Son reflet dans le miroir._

_C'était ça qu'il était devenu. Un être hideux, effrayant. Les yeux de Sirius rougirent davantage, se gorgèrent de larmes. Il porta la main à sa bouche. Il était laid, il faisait peur. Il était recherché, un évadé. Mais il n'avait jamais cherché ça, il ne l'avait jamais voulu, jamais mérité. Et maintenant, voilà ce qu'il était. Il détourna le regard, il refusait de se voir plus longtemps._

_Les doigts crispés sur la pomme, il se dirigea vers la cheminée. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il avait plus important à faire. Et il devait le faire à tout prix. Il s'assit devant le feu, et croqua dans son fruit. Le goût oublié de la pomme envahit son palais, mêlé à un goût de sang et de terre. Mais il n'en avait que faire._

_Pour l'heure, il devait reprendre des forces. S'il pouvait se cacher ici un jour ou deux, ou plus, ce serait suffisant._

_Il allait bientôt passer à l'action._

.

* * *

_A suivre..._


End file.
